Prueba de Amor
by FaiNeko
Summary: No todas las pruebas de amor son lo que parecen, pueden dañar al amor mismo. KakaIru, Yaoi.


Bienvenidos, disfruten ^^

* * *

><p>"Kakashi , creo que es tiempo de que dejes de estar deprimido por lo que te hizo, no vale la pena, el es una escoria que no te merece" le dijo Asuma uno de sus mejores amigos, intentando sacarlo de su aun más reducido mundo.<p>

Kakashi había comenzado a cambiar hacia ya dos años, de ser alguien demasiado reservado y antisocial, se había comenzado a transformar en un hombre más abierto y sorprendentemente sus platicas eran muy interesantes, muchos había descubierto que el temido Copy Nin tenía un muy buen sentido del humor y era muy bueno contando bromas.

Algunos se sorprendieron cuando le vieron de la mano del maestro de la academia Iruka Umino, realmente nadie sabía que ellos eran conocidos o amigos siquiera, aun fue más sorprendente cuando Kakashi les dijo a sus amigos que había encontrado al amor de su vida en la persona que menos esperaba.

La sospecha es algo común en el mundo peligroso de los ninjas, así que algunos de los amigos de Kakashi no estaban muy contentos al ver al maestro de la academia abrazado, o más bien casi fundido con el cuerpo de uno de los ninjas más importantes de la aldea. Pero sorpresivamente Iruka parecía haber tenido una influencia muy positiva en Kakashi, así que le dejaron entrar en su círculo de amigos para tenerlo más cerca y poder tenerlo mas vigilado.

Genma quien había trabajado de cerca del chuunin era el que estaba menos convencido, aunque no quería decir nada porque Kakashi era un hombre que igual que todos estaba orgulloso de su fuerza y no era correcto decirle que tal vez estaba cometiendo un error en enamorarse de alguien como Iruka.

Nada que sus amigos pensaban de Iruka tenía que ver con su rango, sino con su forma de ser, para muchos el era un alma bondadosa y cariñosa, si un poco duro en la academia, pero finalmente amable con todos. Muchas de las madres de la aldea deseaban que sus hijas o hijos terminaran con él, porque era alguien que sería maravilloso como padre y pareja.

Pero esa no era toda la verdad, Genma lo había visto con sus más cercanos amigos, Kotetsu e Izumo, incluso con Mizuki. Era muy sutil de ver, pero los ojos entrenados de Genma pudieron ver como Iruka manipulaba a sus amigos en cierta forma, algunas veces enfermándose por su culpa o diciendo que estaba muy cansado, incluso algunas veces lo vio derramar algunas lágrimas. Sus amigos siempre le rodeaban diciendo que todo estaría bien, que nada malo sucedería, incluso le ayudaban con muchas actividades para quitarle carga de trabajo.

Pero eso no era todo, cuando Iruka se sentía satisfecho de tener a sus amigos preocupados, siempre hacia algo para hacerlos sentir culpables por sus comportamientos de trabajo, encontrando sus pequeñas fallas y señalándolas sin ninguna consideración. Algunas veces vio como sus amigos se molestaron con el por ese comportamiento, pero inmediatamente Iruka decía palabras como _no te preocupes, nadie es perfecto_ y _pero sigo siendo tu amigo porque te quiero_, eso le ganaba la simpatía nuevamente de sus amigos.

Otras veces lo encontró gritándoles a todo pulmón cosas injustas y haciéndose la victima porque ellos no le comprendían o no le aceptaban como era. Una de las cosas que más le llamaba la atención a Genma es que Iruka siempre contaba de hombres y mujeres que le decían que le querían, les contaba a sus amigos de cómo la habían pasado en una cita y como todo era fabuloso, pero al paso del tiempo siempre terminaba hablando muy mal de esas personas y de cómo eran unos inútiles que estaban muy por debajo de él.

Era algo extraño ver a un adulto comportarse de esa manera, pero en esos momentos Genma nunca se preocupó por ese comportamiento, como no afectaba su trabajo pensaba que no era tan importante, además Iruka en ese tiempo no era su amigo, nada cercano a él.

Pero cuando comenzaron a haber problemas entre el círculo de amistades de Kakashi, Genma decidió comenzar a decirle a todos la clase de persona que era Iruka Umino, muchos creyeron inmediatamente lo que les decía porque al reunirse se dieron cuenta que Iruka estaba usando lo que le decían todos, para usarlo en su contra y causar enemistades entre ellos, o malentendidos que después Iruka con su "buena voluntad" arreglaba.

Kurenai se había sentido muy herida porque ella era la que se había abierto mas con el chuunin, por lo tanto ella le había creído muchas de las cosas que le decía de los demás, incluso alguna vez tuvo una muy fuerte discusión con Asuma cuando este le comentó algunas cosas raras que había visto de Iruka.

Todos en ese momento comenzaron a descubrir la forma de operar de Iruka, de cómo buscaba amor, pero al mismo tiempo provocaba muchos conflictos y problemas, para probar que ese amor era genuino o no. Haciéndole daño a la gente que realmente le quería en el proceso. Era una conducta enfermiza que causó que muchos de los amigos de Kakashi se alejaran de él, esto hizo que Kakashi mismo se alejara de ellos porque estaban causándole tristeza a su Iruka.

Lamentablemente, la misma necesidad de amor que tenia Iruka, la tenía Kakashi, nunca nadie le había dado lo que Iruka le daba, ese amor incondicional y desbordante que le daba, porque Iruka siempre se desvivía por darle todo al Copy nin y lo demostraba de muchas formas, una de ellas era cuando le cumplía sus fantasías en la cama mas locas sin ninguna restricción. Pero el costo de todo eso, era que Kakashi siempre estaba preocupado porque Iruka no se enojara con él, siempre estaba tenso porque no sabía porque Iruka no le hablaba o porque no había llegado a su casa a dormir. Iruka siempre abusaba del amor desesperado de Kakashi para obtener lo que deseaba. Ese amor que sufre por mantener a su amor con él.

Kakashi algunas veces estaba tan preocupado que no dormía y había dejado de comer incluso, sus perros le decían que Iruka era una pareja muy extraña que le gustaba dañar a su alpha, pero Kakashi no les había caso porque eran perros, ellos que saben de relaciones humanas.

Sus amigos intentaron muchas veces decirle a Kakashi que la relación en la que se encontraba no era saludable, que Iruka necesitaba ayuda especializada. Incluso los amigos más cercanos de Iruka se dieron cuenta de lo que habían estado sufriendo todo el tiempo, porque ahora toda su atención se centraba en Kakashi, ahora podían verlo en acción, no que fuera algo muy visto, sino que era una manera muy sutil en la que Iruka había sufrir al Copy nin, con una simple mirada o un movimiento de cabeza, todo su lenguaje corporal era suficiente para tener a uno de los ninjas más poderosos temblando de angustia.

El momento más angustiante para todos llegó, cuando Iruka llegó a una reunión por el cumpleaños de Raudou, a la cual le había dicho a Kakashi que no iría. Llegó del brazo de un joven recién promovido a chuunin, incluso tuvo el descaro de comenzar a bailar con el justo en frente de donde se encontraba Kakashi sentado platicando con Genma y Asuma.

Genma y Asuma estaban muy molestos por la conducta del maestro de la academia, porque el baile que estaba haciendo, si se podía llamar así; estaba humillando a su amigo en frente de todos, Iruka prácticamente estaba teniendo sexo enfrente de su novio, con un extraño, en la fiesta donde estaba todos los amigos de Kakashi.

Después de unos momentos, Kakashi se puso en pie y fue hacia Iruka, todo se quedó en silencio y se pudo escuchar la voz herida del Copy nin preguntándole a Iruka _porque?_, a lo cual el chuunin respondió gritándole al rostro cosas tan injustas, que se podía sentir como el ambiente se cargaba de ganas de matar al impertinente maestro.

"Tú nunca me has querido!, siempre estás diciendo que tus amigos son importantes, que estas muy cansado después de una misión, nunca me escuchas ni atiendes a lo que necesito, yo quiero que me quieras como yo te quiero a ti!, pero tú siempre eres tan frio y estás tan lejos de mí, que ya no sé si realmente me amas o solo me usas como a una de esas mujerzuelas con las que sales después de una misión, crees que no me he dado cuenta como las miras!"

"Iruka eso no es así, yo te amo" le intento decir Kakashi con una voz tan tierna, que realmente nunca nadie había pensado que sería capaz de usar.

Pero eso solo hizo que Iruka perdiera la cabeza, porque comenzó a golpearle con sus puños, diciendo una y otra vez, que ya no lo quería cerca, que no le importaba que se muriera en un charco de lodo solo, sin nadie que lo esperara, porque asesinos como el no eran queridos por nadie!.

Todos pudieron ver como el corazón de Kakashi se rompió cuando Iruka tomó al chuunin desconocido de la mano y caminó hacia la salida del lugar, llorando desconsolado y diciendo que quería salir de ahí, que no sabía porque había ido a buscar a Kakashi en primer lugar, si sabía que no le amaba.

El idiota del chuunin decidió hacer algo, se volvió en la puerta y cuando intentó decir algo, accidentalmente alguien le golpeo en la nariz. No se puede mentir que más de dos o tres se sintieron muy satisfechos con ese accidente.

Pero lo más lamentable de todo fue que Kakashi se quedó atónito en el lugar, cuando Gai se acercó a tocarlo, sucedió lo que nadie esperaba, Kakashi le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, se podía escuchar el sonido de su dolor, porque las palabras de Iruka le habían herido demasiado profundo esta vez.

Todos sus verdaderos amigos le rodearon y trataron de confortarlo de la mejor manera.

Los días siguientes fueron muy difíciles para todos, porque de alguna forma todo el incidente de la reunión, Iruka lo había convertido en algo que solo lo había dañado a él, pero como sus antiguos amigos ya no le apoyaron, se fue con la gente que le creía, los padres de sus estudiantes y los habitantes de la ciudad.

Todos comenzaron a comportarse de una manera muy irrespetuosa con los ninjas de mayor rango de la ciudad y a murmurar cosas desagradables de ellos no muy en lo secreto, esto ocasionó un ambiente muy tenso entre los ciudadanos que le creían a Iruka y los ninjas que sabían quién era en realidad.

Kakashi se vio envuelto en todo y fue el que sufrió más el desprecio de los ciudadanos que había jurado proteger con su vida. Su estrés fue tal que la Hokage se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, llamándolo a su presencia. Ella habló con seriamente con él, Kakashi no pudo ocultar lo que había sucedido, así que comenzó a relatarle la relación que había tenido con Iruka y como todo había terminado terriblemente.

Kakashi terminó con vacaciones de una semana, las cuales pasó con sus amigos intentando recuperarse de esa experiencia. Kurenai y Asuma siempre le acompañaron a comer y cenar, mientras Gai se ocupaba de mantenerlo ocupado con retos extraños. El resto del tiempo platicaba con Genma y Raidou.

"Asuma, creo que ya estoy volviendo a sentirme como yo otra vez" le dijo Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa de su ojo.

Tsunade tomó a Iruka bajo un cuidado más cercano, para poder sacarlo de esa conducta destructiva, que nadie había notado porque no estaba dañando su desempeño de trabajo, platicó mucho con sus amistades quienes también había sido afectadas por su comportamiento. Iruka comenzó una terapia para poder superar sus problemas.

En uno de los pasos de su terapia era necesario ir a pedirle perdón a las personas que había herido, fue sencillo en la mayoría de los casos, pero cuando fue el turno de ir con Kakashi fue muy duro.

Porque realmente Iruka si le amaba y no había querido perderlo por su estupidez, pero con sus palabras, había echado todo a perder, sabía que había herido a Kakashi de una manera que nunca iba a ser posible retomar una relación con él.

Kakashi le recibió con una sonrisa, realmente se sentía muy contento de tenerlo en su casa, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía un poco temeroso porque que Iruka le diría, ya que Iruka se había convertido en la única persona que podía dañar seriamente a Kakashi.

La disculpa fue breve, un simple lo siento, pero el rostro de Iruka lo decía todo, Kakashi le perdonó con un simple asentir de su cabeza, el maestro se alejó del lugar con lágrimas en sus ojos dejando a un Kakashi solo.

"Es bueno oírte decir eso, quiere decir que estas sanando" Asuma le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Si"

* * *

><p>Bueno que puedo decir, estaba idea no me dejaba en paz, así que tenía que escribirla, sé que no es muy buena, pero que les puedo decir :P<br>No sé si les ha pasado conocer a una persona como Iruka en este caso, si conoces a alguien así, búscale ayuda antes que arruine su vida y se quede sola.  
>Unos pocos rasgos de conducta que mostré en este fic, son los que muestran las personas que fueron abandonadas desde niños, usualmente lo muestran los niños que son adoptados, para comprobar que realmente les aman y no van a ser abandonados nuevamente. Claro eso causa muchos conflictos en las familias y algunos no logran superarlos, abandonando al niño una vez más.<br>Como Iruka fue un huérfano, que vio morir a sus padres y no vivió con nadie por eso decidí mostrarle con este tipo de comportamiento.

Espero sus comentarios, muchas gracias

FaiNeko.


End file.
